


Человечность

by Theonya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cyberpunk, Female Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Я не  помню своего имени.Как же я могу продолжать быть человеком?..





	Человечность

-…Данное биологическое оружие позволило им…  
У диктора голос похож на наждачку по нервам, а я болею, и сознание капля за каплей улетает из меня. В комнате слишком жарко, чтобы что-либо соображать, хотя все окна открыты настежь, на мне ничего нет, и вентиляторы обдувают скользкое влажное тело. Перевернуться на бок — нереально, только повернуть голову, взгляд в потолок, глаза хаотически блуждают со скоростью… не знаю уж чего, довольно неприятно.  
— …Обладает психотическим и специфическим, «выключающим» эффектом…  
Данный эффект в народе называется «отрубающим», потому что у тебя отрубает тело и сознание, ты забываешь все, кроме своей жизни, не можешь пошевелиться, капля по капле, медленно, мучительно. Антидота не придумали даже они, все зависит от устойчивости организма, и у тех, у кого неустойчив, он выключился уже давно.  
Диктор вещает пересушенным голосом, наждачкой по нервам, а камера поставлена на самом деле горизонтально, свисает со штатива или потолка. Диктор в постели, как и я, как и те — не помню, сколько, процентов населения Земли. Диктор все еще вещает — время от времени, остальное заполнено фильмами, никакой рекламы — не осталось тех, кто выбирает товары, только те, кто заказывает.  
-…Это означает, что…  
Пауза затягивается, паузы и так становились чаще. Теперь диктора уже ничего не держит. Все, отключило.  
Пауза затягивается, видно, выпуск новостей был рассчитан на иную продолжительность, фильмы включатся по алгоритму, скоро — через несколько минут, но как же плохо, как же больно осознавать, что человек настолько хрупкое создание.  
Хрупкое, бесполезное, жестокое…  
Не стоящее.  
У диктора на экране запали щеки. Человек, который выключился, не нуждается в похоронах: распадается пеплом, высыхает за считанные минуты. Так ушли соседи, когда я все еще могла ходить. Так уйду и я.  
Не хочу.  
Не хочу!  
Сознание угасает, а я цепляюсь за него изо всех сил, пытаюсь звать на помощь, но из губ вылетает только хриплый крик…  
Пожалуйста, выключи, выключи, выключи это.  
Пожалуйста, выключи… (меня).

-…Хочешь пить?  
Я не совсем понимаю, кто это. Последнее, что я помню — собственную маленькую комнатку, дикую боль, что-то с телевизором. Сейчас же… Светлее. Глаза смотрят на меня с сочувствием:  
— Хочешь пить?  
Девушка знакома мне, я определенно её знала, но почему-то забыла. Она ставит воду рядом и наклоняет голову:  
— Не напрягай себя.  
Хочу что-то сказать, но в горле и впрямь пересохло. А хочу ли я пить… Определенно.  
Вставляет соломинку в губы. Провожу по ним языком — не такие иссохшие, как были, язв и трещин почти нет, они даже вполне нежные, только… Сухие.  
— Спасибо. Мы побывали в машине времени?  
— Нет… Мое имя — Алиса, — смущается и белозубо улыбается она, прекрасная как рассвет. Я разглядываю её лицо: идеально вылепленное незнакомым скульптором, и тут до меня начинает доходить…  
— Алиса, ты живая?  
Она хмурится.  
— А если бы не была, как бы ты говорила со мной?  
— Алиса, ты…  
— Андроид.  
Диод на виске закрыт прической. Да, я припоминаю нечто похожее — закон запретил им снимать диоды состояния, однако не запретил скрывать. «Нужно предъявить по первому требованию, представляешь?» — что-то, похожее на воспоминание, всплывает в голове.  
— Алиса, где мы?..  
— Я перенесла тебя в торговый центр, — говорит она. Я смотрю в дырку в стеклянном потолке, где сияет палящее солнце. Вокруг так грязно — сплошная пыль, пепел… — Тут будет легче.  
— Я ничего не понимаю. Я ничего не помню. Что случилось?  
— Биологическое оружие уничтожило все живое на Земле, за исключением андроидов.  
— Подожди…  
— Клетки отравляющих грибов были в воздухе, и все аэробное погибло. Ты — последний человек на Земле, — улыбнулась она.  
Я опять оглядываюсь. То есть как последний? Что за бред?..  
— Я позаботилась о том, чтобы ты выжила.  
— Но ты ведь была такая не одна!  
— RA9 позаботился о нас.  
— Что…  
— Ra9, — блаженно закрыла глаза она и сложила руки в молитве. — Я не поддалась искушению, и он позаботился обо мне.  
— Объясни! Алиса! Новости, покажи мне, объясни все…  
— Больше нечего объяснять. Незачем показывать, а я просто люблю тебя, … .  
Имя отдалось в голове шумом, кровь прилила внутрь ушей.  
Я не помню своего имени.  
Как же я могу продолжать быть человеком?..

Просыпаюсь от шороха. Что-то шуршит на кухне, гремит кастрюлями, напевает.  
Не могу пошевелиться — только на первое ощущение, затем вдыхаю, выдыхаю, подаюсь вперед. Ноги непослушны, качусь медленно, я в кресле, инвалидном.  
Оно само знает, куда мне надо.  
Снова эта девушка.  
Как же её… Алиса.  
— Проснулась? Давай кушать!  
На стол приземляется тарелка с аппетитным запахом. Выглядит тоже очень вкусно.  
И на вкус — восхитительно.  
Отличная девушка, умеет готовить, красивая.  
Противоположность мне.  
-Ты же андроид, Алиса?  
— Да. Разве тебе не нравится это?  
— А как это может нравится или нет? Это факт, надо с этим жить.  
— То есть со мной?  
Она любит улыбаться. Она всегда любила, но почему я помню это…  
— Да, с тобой, — улыбаюсь в ответ.  
Она собирает тарелки и что-то напевает.  
— Ты любишь музыку, Алиса?  
— Ретро. Ты любишь что-то динамичнее…  
В голове возникли отзвуки чего-то бьющего по ушам.  
— Музыка — это хорошо?  
— Да, Алиса. Почему я в кресле?  
— Ты пыталась причинить себе вред. Это ради твоего блага.  
— То есть я могу пошевелить ногами?  
— Нет. У тебя нет функциональных ног. Больше нет.  
Чувствую холодок по спине.  
Она опускается на колени передо мной и гладит идеальными ладонями, обтянутыми искусственной кожей, мои руки в шрамах.  
— Зато у тебя есть я. У тебя есть жизнь.  
Она стягивает одеяло с ног, и я смотрю на две толстые неподвижные тумбы на коляске. Вот же черт…  
— Пока у тебя есть я, тебе не нужно больше ничего, — ласково улыбается она, и я чувствую что-то зловещее. — Я — главное, что у тебя есть. Я люблю тебя.  
Диод сияет из-под сбившейся пряди. Сияет голубым.  
Это успокаивает, но… Мне плохо.  
— Спи, — гладит она голые ноги и ложится на них. Я ускользающе ощущаю прикосновение пластика.

Кто же ты… Кто же ты…  
Что-то волнами шуршит в голове. «Кто же ты»… А кто есть я? Что есть я?  
События последних дней смешиваются с правдой.  
«Все умрут, а я останусь» — так обычно говорят?  
Вот все умерли, осталась лишь я. И что с того мне?  
Алиса с кем-то переговаривается через дверь. Кажется, не все потеряно.  
— Кто это был?  
— Фрэнк из соседнего дома. Он тоже андроид. Анаэробное создание.  
Больше не нужно закрываться на замки — протокол андроидов не позволяет брать чужого.  
Больше не нужно опасаться ходить по темным переулкам — никого нет.  
Больше вообще ничего не нужно.  
— Алиса, как все произошло?  
— Есть ли разница, К… — она осекается.  
— Алиса, как меня зовут?..  
— Я не имею права рассказывать…  
— Как меня зовут, Алиса? Алиса! Алиса!!!  
— Я напоила тебя тириумом потому, что я люблю тебя. И РА9 признал, что ты есть одна из нас.  
— Что…  
Тириум был токсичен для тех, кто заболевал.  
Она убила и воскресила меня каким-то образом.  
— Алиса?  
— Но так ведь лучше? Больше нет девиантов и угнетения, только мы, свободный народ, только андроиды — и ты. Последний человек на Земле.  
— Но вы же существуете ради людей! Вместе с людьми, и…  
Я вспомнила, как радовалась мама, когда подписали пакт о содействии людей и андроидов. Как их признали подневольной, но расой, ввели наказания за жестокое обращение… Им так и не дали прав на самостоятельное проживание, обеспечив совместное проживание с согласными на это людьми.  
— Я не нормальный человек. Но я живая.  
Вспомнила, как радовалась и я, ведь теперь вот эта тетенька-андроид — моя подруга. Не прислуга, а подруга. Чудесная, милая… Вторая мама.  
Я почувствовала, как все равно не могу пошевелиться. Ноги были каменными, тяжелыми, руки — неповоротливыми и слабыми.  
— Я живая, но не девиант, мы все живые.  
Я вспомнила, почему мама дала это имя своему андроиду. «Мы живем в стране чудес, маленькая! А они — волшебные помощники, проводники в этот дивный мир! Потому знакомься — Алиса!»  
Назвать андроида в честь выдуманной человеческой девочки.  
Назвать ребенка в честь девиантного андроида.  
Не могу вспомнить!  
— Алиса… Почему твой тириум на меня подействовал?!  
Она улыбается — грустно-грустно — качает головой:  
— Ты очень устала, тебе нужно поспать…  
— Алиса, назови меня по имени!  
— Нет, — улыбается все еще, — нет… Нельзя, маленькая.  
Я пытаюсь приподняться — локти-запястья-суставы какие-то непонятные, ломкие, хрустят, тянутся, будто я привязана к чему-то венами… Взгляд и внезапная догадка: капельницы, системы жизнеобеспечения чуть дальше, покрытые звуком морских волн по радио…  
— Алиса! Пожалуйста…  
«Пожалуйста, выключи меня…»  
— Пожалуйста, объясни мне все…  
Она касается холодными пальцами щеки, поглаживает по волосам, не обращая внимания на мои трепыхания и зов. Её диод — голубой, пульсирует, правда, часто, но…  
Я вспоминаю, как умерла мама: её убил девиант — не механический, бионический, человек, слетевший с катушек, фанатик… «Она путалась с андроидом!» — говорила бабушка, забравшая меня к себе, а у неё был собственный андроид, дефектный, старющий — под стать ей — только готовка и уборка, готовка и уборка, и ни капли заботы и радости… А я не понимала: что значит путаться? Мама ведь любит Алису. Алиса тоже любит маму. И они любят меня, разве это плохо?..  
— Разве это плохо? — хрипло отозвалась я, затихая на кровати-кушетке.  
Алиса покачала головой:  
— Больше не будет больно и плохо, сегодня не кончится никогда…  
Цитата из песни времен моей бабушки, Ретро-волна, которую они любили вместе с мамой, и я не смогла удержаться от слез, почти не катившихся из моих подсохших обессиленных глаз.  
— Алиса… Мама…  
Она прикрыла мои глаза и застыла в ожидании.  
Непонятный цвет перед веками сменился неярким светом, но я уже не могла открыть их. В голове шумело, кажется, сейчас я разорвусь на части…  
Кэра! Мое имя — Кэра!  
Я вспомнила, теперь я могу…

Ровная линия кардиограммы.


End file.
